UN AMOR PARA RECORDAR
by Kaitou-Siniestra-22
Summary: YA ESTA LA ULTIMA PARTE DE ESTE CUENTO TAN EXTRAVAGANTE..ENTERATE Q PASA EN ESTE REVOLTIJO DE CUENTOS..JUZGUENLA..REVIEWS PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**UN AMOR PARA RECORDAR**

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy lejano vivía una princesa muy hermosa llamada Sakura, al nacer fue prometida al hijo del rey Octavio para así unir reinos, pero no todo era felicidad en el reino, el joven príncipe Touya hermano mayor de la princesa partió en busca de nuevas aventuras, sin embargo el joven mago consejero del rey y mejor amigo del príncipe había predicho muchas cosas que cambiarían el destino del reino y una de ellas que alguien trataría de matar a la princesa y que debía protegerla, así que después de la presentación de la princesa al reino, esta fue dada a una mujer llamada Kaho que era la madrina de la princesa y ella la traería cuando cumpliera 18 años.

La madre de la princesa no fue fácil estar sin sus hijos que un día enfermo de tristeza y murió, antes de morir le dijo al rey que su deseo era que la bella princesa en sus 18 años usara el vestido que ella había hecho especialmente para ella y que a su hijo le encargara cuidar siempre de su hermana.

Han pasado ya 18 años desde el nacimiento de la princesa y en un bosque cerca del castillo se ve a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, montado en un hermoso corcel blanco y se distingue por el color verde de su traje, pero no esta solo lo acompaña otro joven de cabellos negro-azulado y ojos color azul profundo montado en un corcel negro, se encuentran cazando venados y después de tanto buscar deciden descansar un rato y platicar.

-después de tanto buscar, parece que los venados nos huyen—advirtió el joven castaño

-Shaoran no te preocupes, además en el palacio no hace falta comida-respondió el otro joven

-dime Eriol, hoy es el día en que conocerás a tu prometida.

-así es, aunque no se por que nuestros padres siguen con esas costumbres, yo quisiera escoger a mi esposa, además estoy enamorado de una hermosa joven-

-y se puede saber quien es amigo mío-

-se trata de una noble que vive en tus dominios y siempre esta cerca de ti-

-ya se de quien me hablas, la que te interesa es mi prima Tomoyo-

-me ha robado el corazón y varias veces nos hemos visto, pero eh tratado de convencer a mi padre para que rompa el compromiso con el rey Fujitaka, pero el siempre responde que con ese compromiso nuestros reinos se unirían mas-

-Al igual que tu pienso que es mejor escoger a nuestras esposas, pero al menos mi padre me a comprendido y me ah dado tiempo para eso-

-dime y ya tienes a un prospecto para ese puesto-

-la verdad no, eh conocido a varias jóvenes de la nobleza pero ninguna tiene lo que quiero-

-y ¿que es lo que buscas?-

-una joven de corazón tierno, inocente, que sea feliz con lo que tiene y no importa que sea noble o plebeya-

- te deseo suerte para que logres encontrar a la dueña de tu corazón-

-no seas tan chistoso y mejor vamos al palacio que nuestros padres deben estar preocupados-

-es cierto, mi padre me dijo que debo estar listo para el baile de presentación de mi prometida-

-bueno te reto a una carrera, el que llegue primero al palacio limpiara a los caballos-

-acepto, pero tú serás el perdedor-

Los dos jóvenes príncipes van a todo galope en dirección al castillo del rey Octavio, en su camino se observa la presencia tan rebelde de Shaoran hijo del rey Lao, mientras que Eriol se nota como todo un caballero al montar. Ya en el castillo el rey Lao y el rey Octavio se encuentran en la mesa, algo enojados de que sus hijos no aparezcan.

-que se cree Shaoran, que nada más por que estamos de visita se perdona llegar tarde a comer-

-no te preocupes Lao, que mi hijo también no ha llegado y me imagino que andan juntos, pero en cuanto lleguen los reprenderemos-

-creo que nuestros hijos no han entendido la responsabilidad que cargan en sus hombros, al menos el tuyo pronto sentara cabeza con la hija del rey Fujitaka.-

-si y espero que el entienda lo que es la responsabilidad de un reino-

Después de tanto se escucha el resonar de los cascos de los caballos y se anuncia

-El príncipe Eriol y el príncipe Shaoran han llegado-

Los dos padres de los jóvenes bajan a toda prisa para reprender a sus hijos, pero al llegar ven como los jóvenes se ríen y piensan en sus días como jóvenes y de cómo se divertían juntos, así que no les dicen nada solo los abrazan.

-padre que pasa por que me abrazas-

- por que me da miedo que en una de tus tantas aventuras te pase algo.

-no pienses eso padre, se defenderme y Shaoran siempre esta conmigo-

-ya deja de abrazarme y deja que te explique, Eriol y yo fuimos a cazar al bosque y se nos hizo tarde-

- me lo imaginaba, pero ahora pasemos al comedor y hablaremos del baile de esta noche-

- esta bien padre-

Los jóvenes acompañan a sus padres y en la mesa disfrutan de tiernos momentos en sus vidas y hablan sobre la gran celebración del compromiso de Eriol con la hija del rey Fujitaka, mientras en las afueras del reino Kinomoto una mujer de cabellos largos y de un castaño oscuro y ojos cafeces sale de una hermosa casa en medio de un pequeño paraje.

Sakura, Sakura, ven un momento-

ya voy tía Kaho, solo estoy recogiendo unas flores para poner en la mesa.

Después de que lo hagas necesito que vayas al bosque a buscar algunas fresas para hacer una tarta de cumpleaños-

Esta bien tía lo haré, puedo tardarme un poco para disfrutar del bello paisaje del bosque-

Puedes hacerlo, pero recuerda no hables con extraños-

Gracias tía volveré pronto-

Sakura agarra una hermosa cesta de mimbre y camina hacia el bosque mientras su tía entra a la casa.

-Mi querida Sakura a llegado el día en que sepas la verdad de quien eres y del compromiso que tienes y para celebrar tu cumpleaños tu madre dejo este hermoso vestido para ti, aunque ella no este aquí para ver lo hermosa que estas, mejor me apuro hacer el pastel ya que en la noche vendrán por nosotras-

En el bosque Sakura ha recogido las fresas y se dispone a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo y queda profundamente dormida; en el palacio el joven príncipe Shaoran decide salir a dar un paseo por el bosque, pero esta vez Eriol no puede acompañarlo ya que debe estar listo para su compromiso, entonces va al establo, alista a su caballo y se va a todo galope, después de un rato decide bajar del caballo y caminar un poco, en su andar, para de repente al ver bajo el árbol a tan hermoso ángel que piensa estar soñando pero al acercarse mas pisa una pequeña vara y la joven despierta asustada.

-quien es usted y que trataba de hacer-

- nada malo Srta. Solo quería saber si estaba soñando con un ángel

-gracias por tan hermoso pensamiento, pero debo irme que mi tía me espera-

-discúlpeme por mi atrevimiento, pero ¿cual es su nombre hermosa dama?

-mi nombre es Sakura y vivo en los limites de los reinos, pero no se por que estoy diciendo esto si tengo prohibido hablar con extraños-

-pero yo ya no soy mas un extraño y mi nombre es Shaoran, y quisiera conocerte mas.

- yo también quisiera hacerlo ya que no eh tenido a nadie con quien hablar mas que con todos los que viven en el bosque, tal vez si puedas venir a mi casa ya que mi tía me hará un pastel de cumpleaños

-enserio es tu cumpleaños, claro que iré y así conoceré a tu tía y podremos hablar mejor.

-solo sigue este camino hasta llegar a un paraje de árboles de cerezo y un lago ahí esta mi casa, te esperare mas tarde, por ahora debo irme, nos vemos

-no te preocupes yo estaré ahí, nos vemos Sakura

Sakura se aleja con pasos firmes, en su corazón siente muchas cosas que la han dejado algo confundida mientras el príncipe Shaoran no ha dejado de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía durmiendo bajo ese árbol, de repente recuerda lo del baile de compromiso, como le haría para ir a dos lugares a la vez tendría que pensar muy bien en la excusa que le diría a su padre para salir.

-creo que es hora de irme si es que quiero ir a casa de Sakura y al baile, sino será demasiado tarde para convencer a mi padre-

El joven príncipe sale a todo galope en su corcel blanco y pareciera que el mundo se le viene encima; en el palacio el rey Lao platica sobre los planes que tiene para su hijo y del tiempo que le ha dado para encontrar una esposa, Shaoran a llegado al palacio y se dispone hablar con su padre.


	2. UN AMOR PARA RECORDAR PARTE 2

-padre me permites un momento- dijo el joven con una mirada extraña-

-discúlpame un momento Octavio, mi hijo necesita decirme algo-

-no importa, atiende a tu hijo mientras yo voy con Eriol a escoger el regalo para su futura esposa- dijo el rey saliendo de la habitación

- ahora dime de que quieres hablar Shaoran- dice el rey algo sorprendido

-hoy mientras daba un paseo por el bosque conocí a una joven hermosa y me ha invitado a su casa a celebrar su cumpleaños-

-y dime cuando será para que yo te acompañe y vea si es la indicada- dice el rey muy feliz—

-me diste libertad de escoger a mi esposa y solo es necesario que "yo" sienta que es la indicada y no tu, pero hablando de esto, ella vive en los limites de los reinos Kinomoto-Hiraguizawa y es hoy en la tarde- dice el joven con un tono pícaro-

- definitivamente no, hoy es el baile real y debemos estar apoyando a Octavio y su hijo con su compromiso, ¿acaso solo por que la conociste hoy ya es tan importante para ti?- con cara de enojado-

-si no quieres dejarme ir, lo haré y después iré al baile con ella, no trates de detenerme, ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecito para cuidarme, así que nos vemos en el baile— sale el joven intempestivamente y de un salto monta su bello corcel y se aleja rápidamente del castillo para su encuentro con su Ángel—

Sakura llega a la casa y su tía algo preocupada le pregunta.

-por que has tardado tanto niña—dice Kaho—

---es que me entretuve con alguien—lo dice con un dulce suspiro—

---veo que no has hecho caso de mis advertencias, pero dime de quien se trata—preocupada—

--de un joven muy lindo y alegre, su nombre es Shaoran— al decir su nombre sus ojos se iluminan-

--¿Shaoran? Y no te dijo su apellido o donde vive y no me digas que lo has invitado a la casa?—

--espero que no tenga nada de malo, ya que no eh tenido contacto con otro ser mas que contigo tía, además es mi cumpleaños y quiero pasarla bien aquí en mi casa—algo irritada—

--Sakura es hora de que sepas algo y hoy es el momento mas indicado—le dice con un tono muy serio-

--no me digas que esta mal lo que hice?—sorprendida—

-- hoy hace 18 años la reina Nadeshiko tuvo una niña muy linda a quien le dio el nombre de Sakura en honor a su flor favorita, pero viendo los peligros del futuro, el rey mando lejos a su hija para así protegerla, pero ella no estaría sola, la cuidaría su madrina y una vez que tuviera la mayoría de edad regresaría al castillo para cumplir su compromiso con el hijo del rey Octavio—Kaho mira a Sakura con ternura-

--no me digas que esa niña soy yo?—dice Sakura muy sorprendida, pero al fin entiende muchas cosas—

--así es mi niña, tu eres la princesa Sakura kinomoto y muy pronto te casaras con el príncipe heredero de Clow—abrazándola—

--pero como puedo casarme con alguien a quien no eh conocido, y cuéntame de mi madre, por que nunca vino a verme?—

--después de que salimos del reino, le fue prohibido venir ya que sino alguien podría seguirla y encontrarte, entonces fue tanta su tristeza por no tenerte a su lado que un día no despertó mas—con lagrimas en los ojos--

--dime por que no me lo dijiste antes, quiero saber mas de mi, de mi pasado?— escurriendo lagrimas por su rostro—

-- tienes un hermano mayor llamado Touya, después de venir a vivir aquí, el salio del reino en busca de nuevas cosas para ser un buen rey, tu padre el rey Fujitaka es un hombre muy bondadoso y hoy en el reino todos celebraran tu regreso y tu compromiso—alejándola de si y en busca de un paquete en la mesa junto a un pequeño pastel--

--entonces debemos irnos y ¿Shaoran? El vendrá a buscarme—

--a veces hay que sacrificar varias cosas, y si es tu destino encontrarte de nuevo con el lo harás, por ahora quiero que te pongas este vestido—abriendo el paquete y dejando al descubierto un bello vestido color rosa y en las orillas un tono mas fuerte, una bella gargantilla rosa con un dije en forma de estrella y para terminar unas bellas zapatillas rosas haciendo juego—

--que hermoso, tu lo hiciste tía Kaho?—

--no mi niña, este es el regalo que dejo tu madre antes de morir para que lo usaras este día—

--me hubiera gustado conocerla—

--apurate a cambiar ya que casi es hora de irnos y no tardara en llegar la carroza real—

--esta bien tía—dice Sakura corriendo al cuarto con su vestido—

En el palacio real las cosas se complican más, ya que Eriol en un último intento por hacer reaccionar a su padre de que esa boda no funcionara, se enoja y sale del palacio, en las afueras se ve llagar un hermoso carruaje y al reconocer de quien se trataba su enfado cambia.

--bienvenida la castillo hermosa dama—guiñándole un ojo a la recién llegada.

--para mi es un honor su majestad—correspondiendo al joven

--gusta acompañarme a un paseo por los jardines del palacio Srta. Tomoyo—

--encantada príncipe Eriol—

Tomando su mano hacia su brazo caminan hacia los jardines en donde Eriol la invita a sentarse en una banca que esta en medio del jardín para decirle algo importante.

--Tomoyo hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo y hoy es mi ultima oportunidad para hacerlo—

--dime Eriol, espero que no se trate de un problema ocasionado por mi culpa—

--no es ningún problema, más bien dicho lo que siento ahora—

-- no entiendo, tenemos mucho de conocernos y se que estas a punto de casarte con la princesa kinomoto—

--si, eso lo se, pero no es con ella con quien me quiero casar, me he enamorado de otra persona que es muy dulce y me comprende, esa persona eres tu Tomoyo—abrazándola fuertemente como si se fuera a escapar-

--Eriol al igual que tu siento lo mismo, pero no podemos cambiar nuestros destinos, este amor es prohibido, pero si algo debe ocurrir para cambiar las cosas no renunciare al amor—

--mi querida Tomoyo, siempre te amare hasta el final de mis días—dándole un calido beso en los labios a tan hermosa dama, mientras que alguien observa tal acontecimiento.-

-espero que sepas lo que hagas príncipe Eriol y creo que es hora de actuar, vamos Kerberos y Spinelsun debemos llegar a un baile—

--como ordenes Meiling—los tres seres extraños se dirigen al palacio kinomoto.

--en el palacio kinomoto se ve al rey Fujitaka dando la bien bienvenida a su hijo el príncipe Touya quien ah llegado acompañado por una hermosa joven a quien presenta como la princesa Nakuru del reino de Zahng—

--hijo mío no me digas que esta Srta. Es tu prometida—dice el padre asombrado—

--adivinaste padre, desde que me fui en busca de muchas aventuras y conocimiento conocí muchos reinos y el ultimo que visite fue el reino de Zahng y ahí fue donde conocí a Nakuru y ahora que regrese mi hermana fijaremos la fecha de la boda para que sea doble—en su cara se vislumbra felicidad.

--muy bien, ahora dime Nakuru cuando nos visitara tu padre?—

--creo que eso será imposible ya que el falleció hace poco-

--lo lamento hija, y dime tienes hermanos?

--claro que si, tengo una hermana mas chica llamada meiling pero ella se dedica a la magia y desde hace mucho salio del reino para aprender mas—

--ya veo, entonces mandare a un sirviente para que te enseñe tu habitación mientras que Touya y yo platicamos—

--como guste majestad—

Mientras Nakuru se dirigía a su nueva habitación Touya no le quitaba la vista de encima, el rey le llama la atención.

--hijo deja de estar en las nubes que lo que voy a decir es muy importante—

--dime padre—

--el nombre de su hermana es meiling verdad y dijo que es hechicera—

--así es desde que llegue a su reino, varias veces vi. a su hermana con un extraño báculo y de repente decidió irse lejos para seguir sus enseñanzas—

--entonces es ella la que ha perseguido a tu hermana durante este tiempo—

--pero no puede ser ya que ella es de la misma edad que Sakura—

--pero detrás de ella existe alguien mas?-

--en una parte tienes razón ella lleva consigo dos guardianes que son extrañas criaturas venidas de la magia—

--dime y desde cuanto hace que salio del reino—

--hace tres años y de ahí no sabemos donde esta—

--y para que ella supiera magia alguien le enseño?

--claro fue su tía Lean, pero ella falleció hace 8 años, en realidad no llegue a conocerla pero me cuenta Nakuru que estaba obsesionada por la magia pura—

--¿magia pura?—dice el rey sorprendido

--hay un tipo de magia que es con la que se nace, para ella era importante encontrarla para sus fines, ya que con ella podría obtener el poder absoluto—

--entonces ya entiendo, tu madre antes de dar a luz dijo que fue bendita por las hadas de los bosques para tener a una niña pura de corazón y de belleza incomparable-

--entonces mi hermana tiene ese don, pero si regresa al castillo estará en peligro—

--no te preocupes, en todo el castillo hay guardias y nadie podrá dañarla—

--espero que así sea, padre es mejor ir al salón principal a esperar a mi hermana—

--entonces mandare a avisarle a la princesa Nakuru para que nos encuentre allí—

El rey y el príncipe, van al salón principal en donde muchos nobles se han dado cita para conocer a la princesa Sakura kinomoto; en la entrada se extiende una alfombra roja en donde presentan a los nobles, en un lado del salón se encuentran los tres reyes en espera de sus hijos, el príncipe Touya se encuentra ocupado con Yukito consejero del rey, Nakuru observa todo lo bello que esta el salón, cuando en la entrada—


	3. UN AMOR PARA RECORDAR PARTE3

--con ustedes el Príncipe Eriol del reino Hiraguizawa—anuncia un paje-

--La Duquesa Tomoyo del reino Ly— el príncipe Eriol la acompaña donde se encuentra la familia real-

--no te preocupes Tomoyo todo saldrá bien—

--lo que me preocupa es el rey Fujitaka, no vaya a ser que se enoje con tu padre—

--yo se lo que hago y por mi padre no te preocupes es mi decisión—

--confió en ti mi querido Eriol—

Ya frente a los reyes, los saludan cordialmente y toman asiento; en la entrada el paje se sorprende al escuchar el nombre de la persona que acaba de llegar—

--todos los presentes favor de ponerse de pie ante la Princesa Sakura Kinomoto y su madrina la Duquesa Kaho—

El rey emocionado sale en busca de su hija y al verla con ese vestido tan hermosa imagina a su querida esposa Nadeshiko, Touya al ver a su hermana queda sorprendido por irradiar tanta dulzura y belleza, los reyes Lao y Octavio quedan admirados de tan hermosa joven, Eriol al verla se queda estático pero es solo un instante ya que el amor que siente por Tomoyo es verdadero y no renunciaría a ella solo por un gusto.

--¿padre?-

--Sakura mi niña eres idéntica a tu madre—abrazándola dulcemente-

--padre me da gusto estar de nuevo en mi hogar—

--su majestad lo prometido es deuda, le entrego a su hija y gracias por confiármela—

--gracias querida Kaho por cuidarla—dice mientras deja de abrazar a Sakura y la lleva hacia donde esta Eriol y su padre--

--Sakura déjame presentarte a tu prometido el príncipe Eriol Hiraguizawa y a su padre el rey Octavio—

--mucho gusto sus majestades—haciendo una pequeña reverencia

--querida hermana, soy Touya tu hermano—abrazándola

--me da gusto conocerte—con ojos de felicidad

--quiero que conozcas también a mi futura esposa la princesa Nakuru del reino de Zahng— separándose de ella

--mucho gusto Nakuru—

--el gusto es mío querida Sakura—

--querida hija también quiero que conozcas al rey Lao es un gran amigo mío y también a su hijo…-

--mucho gusto querida niña y disculpa Fujitaka, pero mi hijo llegara mas tarde, yo también te presentare a mi sobrina la Duquesa Tomoyo—

--mucho gusto su majestad—

--no me digas así, dime Sakura si—

--muy bien "Sakura"—

Una vez que conocieron a la princesa empieza un juego de preguntas sobre la vida que llevo y lo que hacia; en la antigua casa de Sakura un joven castaño llega y toca la puerta, al ver que nadie abre se preocupa, al entrar encuentra una carta arriba de la mesa en donde le explica que tenia que partir a otro lugar y que si era su destino encontrarse de nuevo lo harían.

--debí venir antes, pero si el destino es así debo regresar al castillo para el baile—

El joven castaño sube a su corcel y sale a todo galope hacia el castillo en donde el compromiso será anunciado; ya en el salón a punto de que los reyes anuncien el compromiso de sus hijos.

--con ustedes el Príncipe Shaoran del reino Ly- Sakura al escuchar ese nombre y reconocer al joven que conoció hace unos momentos queda sorprendida y al igual Shaoran al reconocerla.

--buenas noches sus majestades—haciendo reverencia

--hijo mío, quisiera que conocieras a la princesa Sakura—dice el rey Lao

--mucho gusto su majestad— dándole un beso en la mano

--igualmente príncipe Shaoran—algo sonrojada

--creo que es hora de anunciar el compromiso-dijo el rey Fujitaka

--un momento su majestad, necesito hablar con usted—dijo Eriol

--muy bien, pasemos a la biblioteca—saliendo así del salón y dejando algo confundido al rey Octavio; pero en esos momentos una joven de cabellos negros acompañada de dos pequeñas criaturas aladas aparece.

--buenas noches sus majestades- anuncia la joven

--que haces aquí hermana?-pregunta algo intrigada Nakuru

--solo vengo por algo que me pertenece—con voz autoritaria

--y se puede saber que es?-

-el corazón de la princesa Sakura-

-crees que es así de fácil llegar a reclamar algo que no es tuyo-responde el príncipe Touya

-un momento, es mejor que todos estén calmados- responde el rey Fujitaka

-querida hermana, tu no eras así, pero ya lo temía tanto que estabas con nuestra tía lean, te pego esa obsesión de la magia pura- le dice Nakuru algo irritada a su hermana

-que no entiendes hermanita estos reinos le deben pertenecer a los Zahng, yo no se como fu que te enamoraste de este "príncipe" en vez de seguir los pasos de la familia- algo enfadada meiling

- para mejorar un reino es necesario seguir con nuevos proyectos y yo como heredera de la corona, mis ideales son forjar buenas relaciones con los demás reinos y no ser como mi padre- con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de estallar en un llanto profundo

-mi padre fue un gran hombre y el hecho de que se cerrara al mundo fue para que nadie obtuviera información de nuestra descendencia mágica - acercándose lentamente donde se encontraban la familia real—

-se que yo no nací con magia y tu tampoco, pero nosotros debemos compartir nuestros secretos, la magia no es solo para gobernar sino para ayudar al mundo y hacerlo mejor, hermana por favor recapacita vuelve hacer la de antes—dice Nakuru extendiendo los brazos

-- crees que con esas palabras me convencerás, no cambiare los planes de mi querida tía, le prometí obtener la magia mas poderosa y ser la mejor hechicera del mundo y eso haré- y suelta una carcajada que tan solo con oírla eriza la piel de los presentes—

--dime con todo esto que tiene que ver la princesa Sakura con tus planes?—pregunta Shaoran a Meiling—

--solo en su corazón se esconde la magia mas poderosa que cualquier otra, un corazón puro, lleno de inocencia que no conoce el desprecio, el miedo, el odio— responde Meiling

--¿mi corazón? Solo necesitas mi corazón para lograr todo lo que quieres, y por eso mi padre tuvo que esconderme durante tantos años, mi madre murió por causa de ustedes; no puedo creer que por solo la ambición me separaran de mi familia, de mi hogar, acaso Meiling no conoces el cariño o mas bien dicho el amor?— en tono de reclamo Sakura saca de su corazón todo lo que le estaba lastimando

--¿el amor? Suena algo estupido no crees, y dime que me puedes decir del amor, si durante tantos años has estado en el bosque con tu "tía Kaho" y sin contacto con otras personas—dice en tono sarcástico Meiling

--es mejor que te vayas del palacio sino mandare a los guardias—dice el príncipe Touya

--puedes mandar los guardias que quieras no podrán hacerme nada a mi ni a mis guardianes—contesta Meiling

--dime Meiling cuanto hace que sabes donde estaba Sakura?—pregunta el príncipe Eriol

--desde hace tres años y se que hoy fue un día muy especial para ti Eriol y también para ti Tomoyo, o me equivoco tortolitos—en tono muy dulce

--de que hablas niña, mi hijo tiene un compromiso con el rey Fujitaka y lo cumplirá- responde el rey Octavio

--discúlpame padre pero eso no lo haré, por eso quería hablar con el rey Fujitaka para disculparme por lo del compromiso además no se mandan en los sentimientos—dice Eriol muy exaltado

--me lo temía, desde que vi a los dos entrar al salón, vi en sus rostros ese amor tan puro, como el mío por Nadeshiko, entiendo tus razones y yo también quería que hubiera tiempo para saber si este compromiso funcionaria—responde el rey Fujitaka

--bueno si esto se aclaro es mejor que me vaya, pero antes la princesa viene conmigo—y manda a sus guardianes por ella, al ver esto Shaoran se lanza sobre ellos pero no puede hacer nada ya que ellos se alejan del palacio hacia un rumbo desconocido—


	4. UN AMOR PARA RECORDAR PARTE 4

--suéltame por favor, deja tus tontas ideas y recapacita Meiling—grita Sakura desesperada

--aunque digas un montón de cosas mi querida princesita no cambiare de idea, además te has quedado sin prometido, jajajaja—dice Meiling—la pequeña hechicera llega a un pequeño castillo en lo alto de la montaña Arim, encierra a la princesa en la torre mas alta del castillo y deja al guardián kerberos a su cuidado mientras que Spinelsun la acompaña a un pequeño salón donde se encuentra un trono, al llegar se sienta y sus vestiduras cambian a un color negro igual que aparece una tiara en su cabeza del mismo color al igual que un báculo con una estrella y en medio de ella una joya roja—

--por fin estamos en casa, mi pequeño guardián quiero que estés muy pendiente de los movimientos del castillo y manda a los guardias a cubrir el camino hacia aquí—

--como ordenes mi ama—dice Spinel saliendo por la puerta

--mi querido Eriol, serás mío y de nadie mas, desde hace mucho te e observado y me e dado cuenta de que al igual que la princesa tu tienes esa magia tan poderosa y no dejare que te quedes con esa simple mortal de Tomoyo; veamos que sucede en el palacio—y haciendo un ademán con el báculo se forma enfrente una especie de espejo y en donde observa lo que sucede en el palacio—

--déjame Nakuru debo rescatar a mi hermana de esa loca hermana tuya que tienes—dice Touya exaltado

--por favor mi amor, no te desesperes y deja que Eriol y Shaoran te acompañen por ella—algo tranquila

--tiene razón tu prometida hijo, debes de ponerte de acuerdo con Eriol y Shaoran para rescatar a tu hermana—

--querido amigo te daré un puñado de guardias para que los acompañen—dice el rey Octavio

--yo no me quedare atrás también les daré algunos soldados—dice el rey Lao

--entonces que esperamos debemos partir ahora tras Meiling—dice Shaoran muy exaltado

--calma hijo, antes de partir te daré algo importante, ten toma esta espada que a estado en la familia por generaciones, fue hecha por un mago muy poderoso en la antigüedad y fue dotada por un poder secreto y que ninguno de los que la a tenido a descubierto—el rey Lao la entrega a su hijo y Shaoran de inmediato la saca y prueba—

--esta espada servirá par rescatarla, gracias padre la cuidare—dice Shaoran confiado

--Eriol hijo mío hay algo que debes saber, hace mucho tiempo tu madre tuvo problemas para embarazarse y entre los dos fuimos al bosque a rezarle a las hadas para que nos dieran un heredero para el reino y ellas nos bendijeron con tu nacimiento—dice el rey Octavio algo triste

--entonces al igual que Sakura tenemos esa magia—sorprendido

--pero en tu caso es diferente, ya que tu eres la reencarnación del mago que forjo esa espada llamada Airym que pertenece a la familia Ly, y ellas me entregaron este báculo en forma de sol para que cuando algo ocurriera en el momento preciso tu sabrías usarlo—dándole el báculo y al tomarlo Eriol cambia de actitud hacia una mas seria y una capa azul profundo aparece en sus hombros-

--no te preocupes padre se lo que tengo que hacer—entonces todos van hacia sus caballos, los montan y salen rumbo a la montaña Arim, cuna de los hechiceros; todos en el castillo han quedado preocupados por lo que pueda pasar y para eso la princesa Nakuru y Tomoyo van a la capilla a rezar para que todo salga bien mientras los reyes se encierran en el comedor en la espera del rescate—mientras en su castillo Meiling a observado lo sucedido—

--veo que ahora conoces tu pasado querido Eriol, pero al igual que tu yo soy la descendiente de una hechicera muy poderosa, pero que con el tiempo no e dejado de quererte—dice con una sonrisa en el rostro—

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--mi querida ama, que haremos con los demás—dice Spinelsun

--solo necesito que mantengan con vida al príncipe Eriol y Shaoran, al príncipe Touya que lo maten no lo necesito—dice Meiling con una gran sonrisa

--como ordene ama—dice Spinelsun dirigiéndose al encuentro de los nobles

En el bosque se encuentran nuestros amigos y deciden separarse ya que hay dos caminos para llegar a la montaña Airym, Eriol y Shaoran optan por el lado derecho y Touya por el izquierdo cada quien se lleva un puñado de soldados, al ir por el camino aparecen unos soldados muy extraños y Touya inicia la batalla, pero los soldados parecen no ser humanos ya que no les causan ninguna herida, entonces uno a uno son derrotados hasta quedar Touya en pie y lo van a atacar pero algo sucede y es protegido por una luz al alzar el rostro ve a su salvador que ha sido su mejor amigo Yukito, pero después de tanto se desmaya y Yukito lo ayuda y lo lleva de regreso al castillo.

--se que ustedes pueden derrotarla, solo encuentren la magia en su corazón—es lo único que dice y se va

--se me hace muy raro que no nos ataquen—dice Shaoran

--no te confíes, ella no se da por vencida tan fácilmente—dice Eriol

--lo dices como si la conocieras desde hace mucho—algo intrigado

--la verdad no se, pero hay cosas del pasado que se manifiestan—algo serio

--hasta aquí llegaron altezas—dice Spinelsun

--eso crees tu—sacando su espada

--a ver que nos tienes—alzando su báculo

--ataquen hijos de la noche—dice Spinelsun a un ejercito de soldados

De pronto solo se escuchan en el bosque los sonidos de las espadas, uno a uno los soldados caen pero Eriol y Shaoran logran salir y van a todo galope hacia el castillo y seguidos de cerca por Spinelsun quien les lanza unos pequeños ataques pero estos son detenidos por un pequeño campo de energía hecho por Eriol, llegan a la entrada principal y bajan de sus corceles, se dirigen por los pasillos al salón principal en donde se encuentra Meiling.

--los estaba esperando príncipes—dice en tono divertido

--suelta a la princesa Sakura—dice Shaoran muy exaltado

--uhmmmmmmmm el niño esta enojado, pero como ves no es tan simple ella me pertenece—dice sarcásticamente

--el problema no es con ella es conmigo, desde hace mucho estas obsesionada por la magia pura—dice Eriol

--a caso no logras entender que esto no es solo por la magia?—

--que tratas de decir—Shaoran algo confundido

--yo se mi cuento y si quieres sana y salva a tu princesa ve a rescatarla, esta en la torre mas alta de este castillo y es custodiada por kerberos mi guardián y si no logras tu objetivo a la media noche morirá ya que la e hechizado y solo con la verdad podrá salir de la torre—dice Meiling muy confiada

--ya veraz que lograre sacarla—dice un muy valiente Shaoran

--ve querido amigo que esta batalla es mía—dice Eriol

--muy bien y como empezaremos—tomando su báculo y alzándolo

--gracias amigo—y sale del salón y se dirige hacia la torre

--ataca luz divina—dice Eriol y un rayo se dirige hacia Meiling pero esta se defiende con su barrera mágica

--crees que con eso es suficiente, prueba mi magia obscura—y una bola de energía se dirige a Eriol y a este no le da tiempo de cubrirse y la recibe

--jamás me rendiré—dice un Eriol decidido mientras se levanta lentamente del suelo, levantando su báculo y atacándola, pero ella se defiende y llega un momento en que se acerca a el y le dice al oído

--sabes siempre has sido el dueño de mi corazón a pesar del tiempo no te olvido—dice Meiling

--que dices, estas loca—dice exaltado

--a poco nunca te diste cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti y que por eso te separe de tu amada Lían en el pasado y ahora la historia se repite con la duquesa Tomoyo, pero no te dejare ir otra vez, primero verte muerto que ser de otra—

--entonces tu fuiste quien acabo con Lían y ahora por celos acabaras con Tomoyo, eso no lo permitiré—lanzándose contra ella hasta que llega un momento en que el esta encima de ella.

--crees que esto es fácil, que hacer con este amor que te mata por dentro y no ser correspondido—

--entiende de una vez, yo no te quiero y jamás podré, en el corazón no se manda, además en el mundo hay muchos más—

--pero entiende que solo te quiero a ti—y lo besa, pero Eriol la hace a un lado y con su báculo alzado recita unas palabras y que hacen que Meiling quede inconsciente

--duerme pequeña, que mañana será otro día—le dice sosteniéndola en sus brazos y llevándola a su corcel para irse al castillo en donde la tendrán

Mientras en la torre mas alta del castillo

--déjame pasar kerberos, ella no tiene la culpa de nada—

--no lo haré, mi ama me ordeno cuidarla—

--entonces peleare contigo—

--como gustes—

Una pequeña batalla esta a punto de comenzar, Shaoran lograra rescatar a Sakura de su guardián, Eriol podrá convencer a Meiling de desistir en su deseo…


	5. UN AMOR PARA RECORDAR PARTE 5FINAL

---Shaoran, sacame de aquí—grita Sakura desesperada

--no te preocupes princesa te sacare de aquí—dice Shaoran alzando su espada

--eso si puedes mocoso—dice el guardián preparando su lanzallamas

La batalla comienza y Shaoran esquiva el fuego y arremete con el guardián, pero el se defiende con sus poderes, Shaoran intenta todo pero no puede con el guardián, pero algo le viene a la mente, son unas palabras que resuenan y quieren salir.

--Airym Luz del alba muestra el camino al cielo—al terminar la frase la espadaen manos de Shaoran se llena de una luz blanca y un rayo atraviesa la gema roja en la frente del guardián y este queda convertido en una estatua pero en eso llega Spinelsun y lo ataca con un rayo de fuego que hace que la espada caiga al suelo, desesperado Shaoran se lanza por ella pero Spinel le sigue atacando y no logra alcanzarla, el guardián coge la espada y la lanza lejos del príncipe mientras prepara el ataque final, pero Shaoran logra esquivarlo milagrosamente y aprovecha para agarrar la espada al sostenerla otra frase llega a su mente.

--la luz de la esperanza llevara al mal al final—esta luz envuelve al guardián y muestra su verdadera forma que es un lindo gatito negro, ya los obstáculos han sido vencidos ahora solo falta sacar de la torre a la princesa.

---Sakura hazte a un lado que derribare la puerta con la espada—dice Shaoran hiendo contra la puerta empuñando la espada, pero este rebota al llegar a ella.

--nada servirá, ya que la torre completa a sido hechizada por Meiling—dice Sakura desesperada

--hay algo que dijo: solo con la verdad podrá salir de la torre—algo confundido

--de que verdad hablara?—en tono calmado

--solo tengo hasta la media noche ya que sino morirás—angustiado

--pero ya falta poco para la media noche—dice angustiada

Las campanas empiezan a repicar y los jóvenes al no saber como salir, se resignan en perderse uno al otro y se confiesan.

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding,

--sabes princesa Sakura desde que te vi durmiendo bajo ese árbol de cerezo—abriendo su corazón a la princesa

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding,

--y yo al verte…--su corazón se acelera

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding,

--tan hermosa e inocente, tu rostro como un ángel caído del cielo—acercándose lentamente donde se encuentra la puerta

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding,

--tan audaz en hablarle a una extraña—poniendo sus manos sobre la ventanilla de la puerta

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding,

--en ese instante supe que eras para mi—tocando la mano de sakura

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding,

--que siente que lo conociese de toda la vida—agarrando fuertemente la mano de shaoran

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding,

--en mi interior crece algo tan inmenso que no se como explicarte—acariciando con la otra mano la cara de sakura

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding,

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding,

--en el mío igual y desde el hecho de haberte conocido empezó a crecer—haciendo lo mismo con su otra mano

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding,

--lo que quiero decirte sakura, es que tu para mi eres la persona dueña de este corazón audaz y que con solo tu mirada lograste conquistar y quisiera pasar el resto de su vida al lado tuyo—acercando su rostro a la pequeña ventana

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding,

--mi corazón dice que tu eres la persona mas importante para mi y que con solo conocernos en un instante empezó a amarte con locura y quisiera aceptar tu oferta—ella acerca su rostro a la ventanilla lentamente y posa sus labios en los de Shaoran antes de sonar la ultima campanada, una luz tan intensa los envuelve y al darse cuenta de ello se sorprenden.

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding,

--que paso, hace un momento estábamos dentro del castillo—dice sorprendida sakura

--solo la verdad podrá salir de la torre—dice pensativo

--ya entendí, la verdad era de lo que sentíamos o mas bien dicho el amor verdadero—abrazando a Shaoran

--te amo Sakura y no me arrepiento de decirlo—rodeando con sus manos su cintura

--yo también te amo Shaoran—rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y dándose un beso.

Observando en su corcel negro se encuentra Eriol quien en el regazo lleva a una Meiling todavía inconsciente ya que no quiso retirarse hasta ver que su amigo este con bien.

--creo que es hora de partir al palacio ya que nuestros padres nos esperan—dice Eriol en tono divertido

--de acuerdo amigo, vamos mi amor—dice Shaoran mientras ayuda a Sakura a subir a su corcel blanco y parten hacia el castillo en donde los tres reyes han salido a recibir a Yukito quien trae a Touya desmayado todavía, al verlo así Nakuru baja rápidamente y abraza a su prometido mientras este empieza a reaccionar.

--mi amor despierta, dime que estas bien—dice Nakuru preocupada

--mmmmmmm, que paso? Si yo estaba peleando con unos soldados?—dice confundido

--así es pero ellos te tenían acorralado, lo bueno que llegue a tiempo sino te hubieran matado—dice Yukito con una sonrisa en su rostro

--no se como agradecerte Yukito, tu siempre has cuidado bien a mi hijo—dice el rey Fujitaka

--gracias por salvar a mi prometido—dice Nakuru dándole un beso en la mejilla a yukito

--pero dime donde esta Eriol y Shaoran?—pregunta Tomoyo a Touya

--al momento de llegar al cruce decidimos separarnos y ellos fueron por otro lado y no se que ah pasado, si ya rescataron a mi hermana o Meiling los tiene—dice Touya preocupado

--no te preocupes querida niña que tu príncipe llegara con bien—le dice Yukito a Tomoyo

--lo dices como si estuvieras seguro del rescate—algo confundida

--lo se por que el guarda en su interior un gran poder y en mayoría es por tu amor—le dice sonriente

--eso espero—dice Tomoyo entrando nuevamente al castillo y dirigiéndose a la capilla para pedir por su amado mientras Nakuru a compaña a Touya a su habitación para cuidarlo y sanarlo de las pequeñas heridas que tiene por causa de su hermana Meiling, los reyes se dirigen al salón en donde empezó todo y se sientan en sus respectivos tronos esperando el desenlace de esta historia.

En el camino hacia el palacio Meiling empieza a despertar y al verse ahí en el regazo de Eriol decide atacarlo con un pequeño conjuro.

--sino eres mío no serás de nadie mas, poderes de la oscuridad ayuden a esta su esclava a alcanzar su deseo—sosteniendo un amuleto en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sostiene el pecho en donde esta el corazón y Eriol empieza a gritar de dolor.

--agh, agh, que haces Meiling—dice Eriol tratando de apartar la mano de ella de su pecho

--no puedes quitarla, tu magia será mía al igual que tu corazón—sonriendo

--Eriol, Eriol!—grita Shaoran mientras ve como su amigo toma otro rumbo sin poder seguirlo

--Shaoran no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien, confía en mi—dice abrazándolo fuertemente mientras el caballo sigue galopando

--podrás obtener mi magia pero no mi corazón ya que le pertenece a Tomoyo, y la amare hasta el fin de mi existencia!—grita Eriol mientras una luz blanca sale de su pecho y envuelve a Meiling mientras esta se despide.

--veo que tus sentimientos no cambiaran, pero ahora es demasiado tarde al igual que la ultima vez pero ahora solo esta era mi ultima oportunidad, jamás volveré a verte, desaparece al igual que mi pacto con los grandes hechiceros de magia negra, gracias por liberarme de este amor obsesivo y deseo que seas feliz y si alguna vez volviera a reencarnar me gustaría ser tu hija, gracias—con estas ultimas palabras el cuerpo de la hechicera desaparece dejando pequeños halos de luz alrededor de Eriol.

--lastima que fue muy tarde para ti, pero cumpliré tu promesa—lo dice mientras una lagrima rueda por su rostro, el bello corcel negro corre hacia su destino…

En el castillo se escucha el sonido de los cascos de un caballo.

--el joven príncipe Shaoran acaba de llegar con la princesa Sakura—dice un guardia

--padre, padre, ya estoy de vuelta—gri8ta de alegría Sakura mientras su padre sale corriendo a su encuentro y la abraza desesperado

--mi pequeña Sakura que bueno que estas bien no se que haría si te perdiera de nuevo—lo dice en tono angustiado

--no te preocupes padre que ahora estoy bien a tu lado y se que Shaoran me protegerá—dice dulcemente

--que tratas de decirme hija—confundido

--permítame explicarle su alteza—dice Shaoran serio

--dime príncipe Shaoran—poniendo cara de duda

--quisiera pedir la mano de la princesa Sakura ya que la amo mas que a mi vida y juro protegerla hasta el fin del mundo—muy animado

--ya me lo esperaba, mis niños ustedes ya están grandes y solo me basta decirles que cuentan con mi bendición—dice el rey Fujitaka sonriendo a los príncipes

--díganme en donde esta Eriol, por favor no me digan que…--dice Tomoyo desesperada

--no te preocupes mi amor aquí estoy sano y salvo—dice Eriol llegando en su hermoso corcel negro

--Eriol mi amor que bueno que estas bien—dice Tomoyo corriendo a los brazos de Eriol

--no te preocupes mi amor que de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos los dos—dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

--dime y mi hermana donde esta?—dice Nakuru preocupada

--lamento darte una mala noticia—dice Eriol mas sereno

--dime por favor quisiera ir a verla—angustiada

--mientras que estábamos en el castillo, peleamos y logre neutralizarla pero en el camino hacia el castillo, ella despertó e intento atacarme pero fue inútil ya que ella misma se destruyo—sosteniendo la mano de Nakuru

--no me digas eso, me eh quedado sola, Meiling por que lo hiciste, porque?—llorando de dolor

--no te cierres amor que yo siempre estaré a tu lado y no estarás sola—dice Touya mientras sale a abrazar a Nakuru y esta se acomoda en su pecho desahogándose

--entonces entremos que mañana se celebrara el baile de compromiso—dice el rey Lao

--muy bien, pero creo que no será la única—dice sonriendo el rey Octavio a su hijo Eriol

--entonces así será—aprueba el rey Fujitaka

La mañana ha llegado y los sirvientes se dedican a adornar el salón de bailes con rosas blancas y rojas, el jardín se llena de color, ya todo esta listo para el mediodía.

--que lindo se ve el salón, no cree usted su majestad—dice Tomoyo a Sakura

--ya te dije que no me digas su majestad, al fin y al cabo muy pronto serás princesa al casarte con Eriol—dice sonriendo

--esta bien Sakura—

--así esta mejor—sonriendo

--Sakura ven un momento por favor—le dice Nakuru

--ahí voy Nakuru, discúlpame Tomoyo, nos vemos al rato—le dice mientras alcanza a Nakuru

--no te preocupes—

--para que me necesitas Nakuru—algo dudosa

--es para que te midas el vestido para el baile y también para empezar a arreglarte—

--pero por que lo haces—

--por que a parte de ser la hermana de mi prometido, te pareces a mi difunta hermana Meiling—dice nostálgica

--muchas gracias Nakuru, se que serás muy feliz con mi hermano Touya—abrazándola

El tiempo pasa y el salón se llena de alegría con los invitados, los músicos mientras los reyes esperan a las parejas.

--a que horas vendrán nuestros hijos—dice el rey Lao

--no te preocupes ya no tardaran—dice el rey Octavio

--con ustedes el príncipe Shaoran y la princesa Sakura—dice un paje, mientras todos hacen una reverencia

--el príncipe Eriol y la duquesa Tomoyo—nuevamente anuncia

--el príncipe Touya y la princesa Nakuru—

--bienvenidos hijos y todos los nobles de este reino y de los amigos—dice el rey Fujitaka

--nos complace anunciar el compromiso de nuestros hijos—dice el rey Lao

--e invitarlos a su próximo enlace matrimonial—dice el rey Octavio

--y para terminar con este anuncio invitamos a las parejas a abrir el baile en su honor—haciendo un ademán el rey Lao

--músicos empezar a tocar—dice el rey Fujitaka

--su majestad me permite decir algo—dice Kaho sorprendiendo al rey Fujitaka

--queridos príncipes, se que para ustedes soy la simple madrina de Sakura pero la verdad no es así, yo soy Kaho Ying, Reina de las hadas del bosque y mi regalo para ustedes es bendecidlos para que sus hijos sean dotados de belleza, humildad, inteligencia para ser buenos soberanos de estas tierras—haciendo ademán con una pequeña varita mágica hecha de cristal con una estrella preciosa y saliendo de ella pequeños rayos de luz envolviendo a las parejas mientras empiezan a bailar al compás de la música.

--mi querida Nakuru eres la persona mas importante en mi vida y siempre será así—le dice Touya mientras delicadamente le da un beso

--mi Tomoyo, después de tanto luchar por realizar nuestro amor henos aquí bailando y esperando el día en que nos casemos—dice Eriol abrazándola

--yo igual soñaba con este momento y me alegro de ser la indicada para ti—dándole un beso.

--mi ángel, mi Sakura la reina de mi corazón y de mi vida entera—le dice Shaoran en un tono muy dulce.

--doy gracias por haberte encontrado en el bosque, tu serás por siempre mi guardián y dueño de mi corazón—abrazándolo y así en ese instante en donde todos disfrutan de ver tan hermosos sentimientos dejamos a estas parejas tan lindas que nos demuestran que cualquier obstáculo no es suficiente para detener al amor y mas cuando es verdadero y colorin colorado este cuento se a acabado…hay pero me falta algo, uhmmmmmmmm ya se y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE……


End file.
